


A Reminder

by mysterysiria



Series: Stiles Stilinski One-shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: You are losing your patience and are ready to give up on writing. Your boyfriend, Stiles, gives you just what you need.





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. This came out on a whim. For y’all writers like me who needs a boost, and everyone who wants to read something tonight. It’s short. And I’m sorry if it’s terrible! Hope y’all still like it though :)

Sleepless, frustrated, and stressed out, I was ready to give up on writing. I occasionally feel this way but this time’s different. The article I was working on was due in 48 hours and my research for the past 12 hours seemed to lead me nowhere. Plus I have two other write-ups that are due three days and I haven’t started on them yet. I had to get better at this research thing. And time management. I was pretty far from my word count goal and I can’t help but ask myself, do I really wanna be a writer? 

I covered my face with the whole of my palms, hiding from the computer screen. He must’ve noticed when I drew in a sharp breath because I heard him stand up from the couch and walk towards me. I felt his slender hands gently rub my shoulders down to my arms. I uncovered my face as I felt his stomach in my right arm and looked at him with a long face.

“Wanna take a break?”

“Can’t. I’m not even halfway in this thing,” I responded, my voice breaking. He started massaging my shoulders gently, trying to relieve the tension in them.

“Your choice, sweetie. But it looks like you need a breather. For now, at least,” he said in a low voice as he bent his knees so he could look at me in my side. What do you have in my mind? I asked in my head, but my face already asked him the question. He leaned towards me and gave me a slow, open-mouthed kiss. It sent me to a tiny oblivion that I could’ve stayed in forever. He looked at me with those warm brown eyes that I swear, were the only comforting things at the moment.

“I believe in you. Remember why you’re doing this.”

He never forgets to remind me that. It’s always easier to just scream and complain and even give up. But he just goes ahead and tells me that. He never gets tired of reminding me that. How could I not believe in him? Stiles is no quitter. He never was. 

I gave him a small, lopsided smile. He brushed his thumb on my cheek and nodded lightly at me with that encouraging expression that never faded. Then I took a deep breath. I faced my computer again and started typing.


End file.
